The Era of Wan
by StupidLamb94
Summary: My name is Wan. I'm the first avatar to ever live. This is my mission: to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world to world peace. All while meeting new challenges along the way.
1. Preview

Hey there. I'm Kat and this is my newest Legend of Korra fanfict.

It's just a preview, but I hope you all like it enough for me to continue.

Read. Review. Love.

My name is Wan. I am the first ever avatar, master of all four elements. My journey was not easy, but much needed to protect the balance of the world. I had been gifted the power of fire, air, earth , and water from the great Lion Turtles. As fate would have it, I started the most dangerous war in history; a fight between light and dark, Ravva and Vatu. Yet with the help of Raava I was able to lock away Vatu, and close the spirit portals, creating a world of humans and a world of spirits. With Harmonic Conversions at a close I now have a new calling. This is my mission: to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world to world peace.

I had been traveling with Mula for days, searching for I don't even know what. With Vatu locked away I had more time to relax. I had led Mula to a small spring letting her drink from the cold water as I took my shoes off, standing in the shallow of the water. The cool crisp flow of the spring helped relax my entire being. I flopped back onto the grass, letting the sun hit my face. My eyelids were burning red as the warmth filled my face. I had moved my legs down so I was sprawled out in the water. I could feel small pebbles and smooth shells under my feet. My mind was free. I was floating off to sleep as a shrill voice pierced my concentration.

"Hey there! Giant! Move your feet!" The voice shouted.

I sat up, startled at the voice. I looked around to see who was yelling, but couldn't find anything. Confused I called out, "Hello? Spirit? Where are you? I can't help if I can't see you…"

"Down here!"

I looked to my feet to see a light green lizard fish crawling up onto my foot. His eyes were a soft yellow, glowing slightly with the reflection of the water.

"Oh. Hi there. What's the matter? Do you need help?" I leaned forward so I could hear him a bit better.

"Your feet are crushing my home! My shell is stuck under your giant foot!"

I lifted my feet to see a bright purple shell sparkling under the surface. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The spirit hopped off my foot, jumping into the water before making his way to my side. I grabbed the shell, polishing off the sand that had been pushed into the cresses.

"Here ya go. Sorry about that." I sat the shell on the spirit's back. He cocked his head, as if thanking me.

"Yeah, yeah. Watch where you're going next time." The lizard fish adjusted his shell before crawling back into the water, swimming away.

I sighed, "So. This is the start of my journey to world peace…" I shook my head laughing.


	2. 1 Air Village

Chapter 1: Air Village

Hey all. Hope you enjoy the start to my WANderful fanfict.

(haha sorry I had to.)

Read. Review. Love.

"Oh Mula I'm starving…" I rubbed my empty stomach as it rumbled under my hand. "We have to stop and find ourselves something to eat."

Mula grunted in agreement as I ruffled the fur on her neck.

We had been journeying through the Spirit Wilds for quite a while now, helping whoever needed it. My journey for peace had barely started. I was anxious to start helping in any way possible. I knew humans and spirits were still on edge. Hopefully the humans could keep themselves in line. One could learn so much from the spirits if they just gave them the chance.

I was lost in thought as Mula stopped. I looked down at her. "Why are we stopping girl?"

Mula grunted as I looked ahead to see a clan of air benders setting up a small village. "There has to be food there we can get."

I hopped off Mula, leading her into the underdeveloped village. Air benders had been setting up huts, making tea, and meditating with spirits. I smiled to myself. This is what the future needs to look like, peaceful.

I was approached by four men, all in nomad attire.

"Hello traveler. You look famished. Come, sit with us and enjoy tea and fruit." He smiled warmly at me. I felt instantly welcome.

"Thank you," I bowed. "That sounds wonderful. I have been traveling for a while."

The nomads took me into what seemed to be the elders hut. Men and woman of high importance were drinking tea. One woman stopped as I entered.

"Him. That's the avatar!" She announced.

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah. That would be me."

There was a mummer through the hut. The man who had spoke to me earlier bowed in my direction, "My apologies avatar. I had no idea. Please forgive my absentmindedness."

I waved my hands at him, "What? No. it's not your fault. Don't say sorry. I'm just like everyone else here. I don't want special treatment. Just some tea." I laughed.

In the next instant I was handed a cup of tea as I was shoved along to the town leader. Hands on my shoulders shoved me to a sitting position beside him.

"Hello Avatar. We have so much to thank you for," the elder began. "It was a great duty to restore balance between the light and dark."

I bowed politely back, "It was my honor to help protect the world. However my mission is far from over. Tell me, is there anything your village or people need help with? I've noticed your people are still putting up houses. Can I help?"

The elder smiled at me, "You son, are a true gift from the spirits. If you could help reinforce our homes with earth, we would be forever grateful."

I nodded, "That's what I'm here for!"

I quickly jumped up, excited to finally make my first real impact on the world.

I was led outside to a group of air benders who were hard at work, bending roves on top of large structures, soon to me another home.

I took a step forward bowing, "Hello everyone. I'm Wan, and it would be my honor to help you finish your village."

I was welcomed with open arms by the benders. They seemed to love the extra help. Looking over the structure I tapped the walls. They were made out of bamboo, yet I knew air would still find its way in. That would be no good for cold winter nights. Smiling I took a step back. Inhaling slightly I stomped my heel into the ground, causing a small sheet of rock to shoot up. The bamboo had fallen over, causing the rest of the structure to topple over as well. The air benders glared at me, I had just ruined their work…

"Uh… H-Hold on. I can fix this." I quickly stomped into the ground a few more times, manipulating the earth in front of me. After a few hard stomps and powerful lifts, I managed to create a solid home. I took a step back smiling. "There. Now the wind and cold won't be able to get into your home."

The air benders rushed inside as I followed behind them. They were tapping the walls and gawking at the windows I had managed to put in.

"Wan," one man spoke up. "This is incredible. Could you make more?"

I smiled, "Of course. I'll make as many as you need." I had no idea how much effort would come into the words I had spoken.

After days of endless earth bending the once small, flimsy village was surrounded with stable homes for everyone. I was happy to help, and felt extremely pleased with myself, but I was even wearier than before. I sat under the shade of a tree, resting my eyes. Not even five seconds later I heard a small voice calling out to me.

"Wan. Wan hey."

I opened my eyes to see a young boy coming towards me with a tray of food. Leaning forward I took the tray before the wobbly boy could spill it.

"Is this for me?" I smiled.

The boy nodded, sitting across from me. "Yeah. My mom made it, but I helped." He announced proudly.

I looked down at the tray. It had been filled with sandwiches and fruits, along with two different kinds of sweet teas. I smiled softly at the boy.

"Thank you so much. You came at just the right time." I bowed slightly in his direction.

The boy's face lit up. "I'm Hanno. You just finished making my new home. I've never lived in such a nice place before. My mommy is very happy. I can tell. She can't stop smiling." Hanno grabbed a piece of fruit, shoving it into his mouth.

I could only stare at him. This is what I was working for, the happiness and safety of others. To me this seemed like a small task, but to the people of this village, I had changed their lives. I could feel Raava inside me, heating up my soul. The light in my heart grew as the boy spoke of his happiness.

"It's my job to spread happiness." I smiled.

Hanno looked at me with large gray eyes. After a moment of hard concentration a smile spread across his face. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up Wan. I'm gunna help make people happy too."

I chuckled, so full of hope at that moment. "You can Hanno. It all starts with yourself and your actions. Remember that, and someday soon you'll start changing the world too."

He continued to munch on the food as I poured myself a cup of jasmine tea. _If only the entire world was as full of such purity as Hanno…_ But this is only step one. I have a long way to go.


	3. 2 Rocky Roads

Chapter 2

Rocky Roads

Enjoy another WAN of my chapters.

(The puns will never stop no matter how much you WANt them to.)

**Read. Review. Love.**

~Corrina~

After my time at the air village I realized that maybe keeping peace would be easier than I thought it would be. If everyone is open to change as much as Hano and the Air Nomads, then this should be a piece of cake. I smiled to myself, letting the feeling of ease fill my body. As avatar tranquility ran in my bones, I was feeling Ravva's light dance inside of me.

I chuckled as the earth moved under my feet, causing me to land flat on my face. Sharp pains jolted from my chest as the wind was knocked out of me. In the next instead I felt a foot pressing on the small of my back. Looking up into the sun I saw the silhouette of what seemed to be a group. As my eyes adjusted, it was just as I thought. I had counted 5 earth benders standing over me, not counting the one holding me down.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." A man looked down at me, his beard close enough to brush my face. I could make out beads of sweat gathering at his hairline. The man had a stocky build, short with muscles, yet still a bit chunky around the edges. He must be the leader of the bunch.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked trying to take in a solid breath, but failing. I could easily throw the man off of me, but instead of hurting him I wanted a more peaceful approach.

The man in my face had another way of handling this, "What do you have in that bag of yours?"

He snatched the messenger bag around me, breaking the straps in the process. As the man threw my possessions around me I no longer felt the peace. I watched helplessly as my favorite tea pot hit the ground. The handle chipped, the marble chunk flying out from the pot. Ravva bubbled inside of me. I could feel her power growing, spreading through my body. My eyes began to glow with a white-blue light. Finally I threw off the men pinning me to the ground.

"I've had enough of this." My voice was mixed with Ravva's, menacing and powerful.

The group of benders got the clue that I was a threat. Boulders began raising from the ground around me. Each bender seemed angry that I had overpowered them. They must mot have a threat like me often. Looks like this would be an interesting fight.

"NOW! The leader shouted. In the next instant earth was flying at me in all directions. I inhaled deeply, blowing out a strong gust of air that lifted me up 30 feet in the air. Below me boulders crashed together with a loud boom. "He's-... He's the avatar!" One of the benders shouted. This only sparked anger in the leader. "Well then we have to kill him!" I landed a few feet away from the angry mod. Their heads quickly turned in my direction. The attacks followed after. I began punching giant balls of fire in the direction of the flying rocks. As the boulders crashed into the fire I blew them out of the way, making sure no one would be badly injured. There was only so much peace i could control in fighting.

Shoving my foot into the ground i bolted myself towards the benders. I pulled a stream of water out from a small stream whipping it around, knocking down 3 of the benders. An attack from behind knocked me down for a moment. I kicked a blast of air towards him, knocking my attacker into a tree. I felt a twing of guilt as I heard the man groan. I shook my head, trying to shake the sound.

The leader shoved the last bender, a built girl, forward. my eyebrows pulled together, indifferent. I would not hurt her, but I needed her out of the way. I shoved my hands deep into the ground twisting my wrists. The girl spun around being swallowed by the ground. I stopped as she was waist deep into the earth, wrists covered as well. That should keep her out of the way.

It was finally time to deal with the leader. Of course this would be an easy fight with Ravva's help. Boulders were flying in my direction as I ran towards him, dodging easily. I jumped towards the man, kicking him back, bending a bar of earth around him, holding him down. "Why are you attacking? There is no need for this!"

The man grumbled, struggling as i pinned his hands with Earth next. "What are you stupid? We steal to survive."

I stopped. Ravva's powers quickly faded away. That used to be me. I remember the whole reason I was the avatar was because I stole. A great guilt flooded through me. I broke the Earth around the man, helping him up. The man was startled. "Why are you letting me go? I could easily kill you."

"Because you would have killed me already." I smiled softly at the man. "Now let's get your group together. I can heal any injuries I have caused."

After we gathered up the men and women I used my waterbending to heal their scrapes and bruises. The leader was quiet the entire time. I could tell he had never been treated with such kindness in his current situation. I gathered my belongings yet couldn't find my favorite tea pot. Panicked I searched until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the leader of the bunch, holding my teapot out for me. The chip from the handle had been replaced with what was now finely crafted earth. The pot looked like it had never been broken, aside from the now earthy color. I smiled, taking the pot. "Thank you." I bowed.

The man nodded. I dug in my pockets, giving him a handful of cash. "Take care of yourselves. And remember anger isn't always the answer. Some of us really want to help." The man nodded once more, tears in his eyes, as they turned to walk off. I smiled as they left, knowing that even the darkest of souls had a bit of light.


End file.
